Sense of Danger
by Measha of Clomati
Summary: Misty discovers God has given her a gift. the gift to see the future, but we all know that with great power, comes great responsibility................This isn't based on a bible story, but its Christian, and thus bible based. to an extent. Please review!


**Sense of Danger**

**1**

My name is Misty Dewberry and I am a "Prophet." It's not the billowing robes, and I didn't pray for this to happen, but here is the best explanation I've thought of so far: God has given me the gift of sometimes seeing bad things before they happen. Its kind of like having a super power, but its scary seeing something horrible happen before it really does.

It first happened a month after I turned 18. It was Thursday, June 12th and I was driving to my job. Which was at a fast food restaurant where I worked.

That day I had just finished serving a _really_ cute guy who I found out just moved here and I started- Oops! I'm getting off subject A- nyway, I was cooking and then I saw one of the grease fryers burst into flames. Smoke was everywhere and a blob of flaming molten substance was flying towards my friend.

I screamed and ran to grab her out of the way, and then my friend started saying let go! "What is wrong with you?"

I was confused _No! What's wrong with you!? This place is in flames and I'm getting you out of here!_ I blinked a few times in confusion and then saw that the place was fine.

I started to take quick breaths gasping out: "Kaley, we need to move, that grease fryer is about to burst into flames."

"You scared me there Misty, I thought you were like going to drag my away from the French fries and save me from the horrible smell of this grease, all while giving me a full paycheck! SAVE ME!"

She flitted over to where the evil fryer stood "No! Don't go over there! Really Kaley, we _need _to get away from the fryer!" Kaley is my best friend and she finally got my vibes or whatever and her eyes widened.

She backed away from it, realizing that I was serious. I grabbed the PA (Public announcement.) Microphone

"Everyone needs to form in a single file line and exit through the normal exit doors, one of our fryers is about to catch fire. I repeat, on of our fryers is about to catch fire please form a single file line and _walk_

out of the building.

The building was "Clear" and I had just sighed in relief and then I saw a scary thing. The Manager was advancing towards me, a scowl on his face.

The manager was about to fire me.(bad choice of words) He walked over to the grease thermometer and said "it's not even a high temperature!" I saw the spark in slow mo traveling towards the grease.

"NOOOO!" I jumped and pushed the manager out the door and dived out myself, not forgetting my purse of course (_I think my purse holds all of my belongings. So yes I grabbed my purse!)_ and dialing 911 as the flames consumed the whole place.

_It could have been a movie scene!_ Kaley was staring at me wide eyed. "y-y- you knew that it was going to explode!" "How did you...?"

"I don't know, before I grabbed you and started to drag you away, I saw the fryer burst into flames and a big glob of flaming grease and fries was flying towards your head, so I screamed and went to push you out of the way."

A few of the people were listening, and the guy that I had just served was looking at me in admiration! I looked at my boss, the manager fearing the worst.

"Am I fired?" "For what?" He asked. "You may not have saved the restaurant, I wouldn't have let you though cause I didn't believe you, but you got everyone out of the restaurant safety and you called the fire department.

So I think your fine. Except for the fact that the restaurant won't be able to be workable for at least a year. But, when it is fixed you are welcome back without having to use an application." "Oh yeah, well I guess I'll have to find a job until then."

**2**

On my way home, I was still shaking from the scare. My cell phone buzzed, and it was my friend Kayley from the restaurant, who sounded just as scared as I felt.

"Oh man Misty, I'm so jumpy now." "Every time someone says my name I jump!" A bird dived, and I expected it to turn into a bomb and plummet towards me any second. "I feel the same way, and its making me go crazy!"

"I can't believe what just happened, you saved our lives!" "I can't believe what happened either, but I need to get off the phone cause I'm home and it looks like my parents heard what happened, I'll call you later or something." She sighed. "Well, ok I'll talk to ya later." "Kay Kaley." "Be safe. Bye!"

I pulled into the driveway and my parents came rushing out. Mom held on to my arm like she was trying to pull me up off of a cliff. Or rather to keep me from falling off of it.

"The Neighbor called and told us that the McDonalds caught on fire!" Now Dad had made it over and he looked equally worried, but at least he wasn't cutting off my blood flow. "What happened?" "Are you o.k.?" "I'm fine."

_A/N I don't own McDonalds (as if)_

"I don't know how much the neighbor knew, but I think I have some sort of a Psychic ability." (How else was I supposed to say it? Prophet wouldn't make much sense, and even though Psychics are "evil" I didn't know how else to put it.) so we went inside to talk.

**3**

"hahahaha! HA! She thinks she is a prophet! What next? She can read minds?" _My younger brother is such a jerk._

"If I could, there probably wouldn't be anything to read, cause you're so dumb!" My mom decided to become the divine intervention, before my brother decided to sock me. _Or shoe me. Curse you bad humor!_

"Ok you two, calm down. Misty, what exactly happened?" _I don' really know._ So I told them the long epic. My brother cut in for a yeah rights and an OH YEAH! Way to go Misty! he is _soooo immature and he's only a year younger!_

Now Dad decided to talk. "So you saw it before it happened?" "Yeah you can ask the manager, I cleared everyone out of the building and he was getting ready to fire me after he saw that the temperature on the grease fryer was normal and then it went KA-Blamo!"

"Oh." "And I'm weirding out now because that's not normal!" _I never was normal, but this is an extreme! "_Not to run away or change the subject, but I need to e-mail Kaley now, because she was there and we were both worried."

"Ok, go ahead, and I'll go ahead and pick up your little sister from her friend's house, I think you've had enough excitement for one day." _Phew I don't have to go pick her up! _(That's like, the worst chore EVER to have to drag her away from her friends.) "OK, thanks." I logged on and she was waiting for me.

**Misty dew in the morning: Hey Kaley. I'm getting a princess treatment of sorts from my family cause of the accident E:o3 _my friend's last name is Olensen thus her awesome e-name O, Kay. _**

**O, Kay: Hi. That's cool. Is Colin in on this? **

**Misty dew in the morning: Sort of. He said YEAH! Wait to go Misty! (If that counts for anything.) **

**O. Kay I'm still jumpy...and out of a job I think for a while.**

**Misty: I hadn't thought of that when I was asking "the man" if I was fired. I most likely won't be working there even after they fix the place.**

**O, Kay: shoot. **

**Misty: yeah shoot. :o)**

**O, Kay: I'm glad that we're all safe though. **

**Misty: yeah...where are we going to work now?**

**O, Kay: dunno. I'll try some places, you try some places and well compare pay, place, and if we can both work there, then apply to the best one.**

**Misty dew in the morning: singing off ;oD Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti I gotta go!**

**O, Kay: O Kay Doe Kay Do Ti La So Fa Mi Re Oh. **

Well, now that that was over, I decided to take a catnap before job searching. We seem so much happier on E-mail, not so deep or serious and scared...those were my last thoughts before...…….

**4 **

"WAKE UP MISTY! You've slept until four! And you got home at lemme see... GET UP!!!!"

Ack! You! Why I oughtta... After my rude awakening by way of dude named Colin. His name is a curse. When people hear it, they RUN!!!! (Not always away, but they still run.) I got online to look for job openings.

I found a few promising ones. Four to be exact. One was chick fillet, one Claire's in the mall, one the Pets mart in Dublin, and the last the wall mart. All excellent choices and above average pay.

_A/N I don't own Chick fillet, Claire's, Petsmart, or Wal-Mart._

I sent the info by way of e-mail and sat down with some iced tea to wait for her call. No sooner then when I sat down did the phone ring. "SWEET! Your finds are better than mine, which are all fast food chains; let's go check out the places!"

"Al-right! I'll come and pick you up tomorrow." She doesn't have a car yet so I pick her up when we go places, and she helps pay for the gas. "Thanks! I'll see ya tomorrow. " "Kay Kay." "Bye!" I got off the phone and tidied up the table for dinner.

**5**

Dinner consisted of small talk until my 7-year-old sister Jess asked why I didn't pick her up. (Cause I usually do.) "Well, Misty had some problems at work." my Mom put in. _Right now, she is the bomb! _"What kind of problems?"

I was begging Colin with my eyes not to tell her cause I'd never hear the end of it, but he just smiled wickedly... "The restaurant caught on fire, and Misty saved all the people in there cause, OUCH!" _heh heh heh... _I kicked him in the leg and coincidentally, that's all he was going to say to my little sister.

"OH. And I missed it!?" _Drama queen._ "How'd it catch on fire?" _Sigh. Colin you are a dead man._ "Grease overheated." And that was that. When dinner was over, us kids went outside to enjoy the last of the sun.

"You better not tell Jess _anything _or you won't live to see, I mean eat another muffin! (I bake them, and he eats them, it's a common breakfast ritual.) I think the threat worked.

"I was just pretending to tell her." he scoffed. "I won't tell her cause I think she'd make it into a soap opera and sing it to the world." _thank goodness for the goodness of the muffin._ "Good. But I don't think that they sing in a soap opera."

Then I got a bowl of ice cream and watched the sunset. _Death... by... chocolate...mmmmm._

**6**

The next day, at 8:00, I got into the car and went to go pick up Kayley. When I got to her house, she was sitting outside the door, scowling. She got in and closed the door a little too loud for my taste.

_A/N I'm getting tired of this…I don't own Death by chocolate…I thing Breyers does, or some other ice cream company_

"What's up?" "I wish I had a car! Then I wouldn't have to wait for you to pick me up and I could go places." "Yeah... how much more money do you need to get a car?" "25 left and it took me forever it took to get the other 75."

"Well, depending on which of the jobs we get, it could be pretty soon!" Kay sighed. "It'll be at least another year or maybe even two." "Well, until then we can rawk in my truck."

"Stop one, Wally World." The job application was easy, and then the $ figures were good, I mean adults work here for a living so we should be well off here, but I guess all of the jobs have adult workers.

Claire's would be our next stop. The only problem with the place is that there is a lot of shoplifting. I noticed things like earrings missing, beads or bracelets gone, and I don't do well with those sorts of things.

I don't think if one of my acquaintances stole something, that I'd be able to do anything without being murdered for turning them in. Not to mention they'd either blame something that they stole on me or try to get me to join them.

Kay felt the same way. "I hear some of the girls at school talking about shoplifting, and I couldn't stand to have to be on the look out for that." Clare's was off the list. We decided against the pet's mart, because the pets are too pitiful, and Chick fillet was too similar to our old job, so we opted for the Wal-mart.

"Well that was easy." "Yeah I think Wall- mart was a good idea, it will be less gas and my truck likes that." "He he! I am sure he would, hey! Do you want to go to the pool on Saturday?" "Sure! I just got a cute new swimsuit and I'm itching to try it out somewhere.

Whoops! Here's you're house see you!" "Thanks Misty, see ya!" "Your welcome, Bye!" On my way home, I stopped the gas station and grabbed a candy bar, and then I drove thru a traffic- filled area.

**7**

I saw a fire hydrant, and for some reason it stood out to me. I saw it quiver a bit and then it exploded! The cap hit my car. I screamed and ducked at the rushing water and then I looked up because I wasn't getting wet, and the hydrant was perfectly intact!

_Oh great not again! _My heart started racing and I pulled forward out of reach of the hydrant, at least, as far as I could with so many cars in front of me. Oh. Crap.

I saw a lady with a kid and three teens and a little boy in the car one in the front and three in the back. When the hydrant exploded, the kids would instantly be killed, or hurt horribly.

I jumped out of the truck and ran over "Roll down your window!" My voice was borderline hysterical. "What? Who are you and what are you doing? You left your truck running!" "Ma'am, That fire hydrant is getting ready to explode can you back up so it doesn't hurt you and you children or damage your car please?"

She peered at the hydrant. "It looks fine to me." "This sounds strange I know, but I have sort of a Prophetic ability and I saw it explode." "Riiiight." "Please Ma'am just pull back a bit, it won't hurt anything and what if I'm right? The kids will be hurt badly, and your car, totaled, if I'm wrong, nothing would happen other than a five foot set back."

Her son was in the front seat coaxing his mom to just go ahead and back up. He looked my age and apparently he was at the restaurant (Oh yeah he was the cute one!) when it caught fire cause he told his mother about it and said he recognized me.

"Ok, Ok I'll back up!" _Finally! _"Oh thank you Ma'am!" she pulled back and I came over to her window when she had pulled back enough, and then, the hydrant exploded.

I was knocked off of my feet and onto the ground by the water blast, and the hydrant cap slammed into a parked car and turned it into a dented mess, I was a little disoriented after hitting my head on the pavement.

The lady in the car ran out to help me while her son dialed 911. I moaned. "Oh... that's gonna leave a mark!" "Shhhh." the mother said. The sirens were giving me a headache so they must be close. The poor little boy that was in the car was scared so bad that he was crying.

The paramedics pulled up with no sympathy for my pounding head. "This girl fell from the blast of water and hit her head, that's her truck right there." This was going to be a confusing story for the ambulance men. "Why wasn't she in her vehicle?"

The poor mom was feeling sorry that she hadn't listened to me right away and started to cry. "She was warning me that the hydrant was about to explode and asked me to back up...Sniff… and she finally got me to...Sob...she was worried about my kids and once I backed up, it exploded and she was hit by the blast!" Then she started sobbing and the medics put me on a stretcher. Then, I blacked out.

**8**

I suppose I was transported to the hospital, because that's where I woke up. Man, in those books that you read say when you wake up in a hospital it's blindingly bright and they aren't kidding! I just about went blind! Oh, it's just the camera flash.

_THE CAMERA FLASH?!?!?!_ "COLIN!?! If you just took a picture of me, I'm gonna...!" Oops! It's a reporter (Double oops the cute guy is here too... I've just got to get his name! I mean cute guy fits, but it's not very nice.)

"Hi?" "Hello there! I'm Ann-Marie Shultz with the Dublin messenger and I'd like to do a story on how you saved those people's lives yesterday." I bolted straight up. _Again._ "YESTERDAY?!" I've been here all night???? "

"Yes you have, what exactly happened?" _I just woke up from an __**all night**__ conk out and you still don't have a story? _"You don't know what happened yet?" Now she looked flustered. "No...Mrs. Limner said that you should be the one to tell your story."

_Gee thanks Mrs. Limner! Whoever you are. _I told her the story with Mr. no name (just plain stupid) adding in things that I missed. Then when the reporter was satisfied with her story, she left slamming the door behind her, and I jumped.

"Thanks a LOT for what you did yesterday." "Your welcome uh...what's your name?" "Jason. Limner." _Oh so his Mom is Mrs. Limner_ "Jason do you know where my family is?"

"Does your family consist of a little girl, a guy your age and two adults with black hair?" "Yes, except for the guy my age." Jason frowned.

"That's Colin and I've disowned him as a brother, so don't believe a word he says!" He laughed. "So he's the one you yelped about?" "Yeah, he has a knack for mischief." "Well, I'd best be going so you're family and you can leave." "Ok, thanks for stopping by! "Okbye!" The door didn't slam! _Ah peace._

"MISTY!!!!" _So much for that._ "Hi Jess." _Muchos enthusiasm. _My Mom came in with a different outfit for me _Hospital robes are disgusting._ I clambered out of bed to put it on, and then the guys came in.

"Can I leave now?" "Yes Hon, we can go home."

"Thanks for bringing me something good to wear." "Actually your brother picked that out for you because I didn't know what you would want to wear." Colin was scuffing his toe on the side of the bed, while concentrating heavily on it. "Aww thanks Colin! I guess I won't have to disown you after all!" His head shot up "Huh?"

"I'm just kidding you Colin!" "Oh. Who was that guy that was in here before us?" "His name is Jason. It was him, his mom and his sisters that were in the car, and he came back to say thank you for them all." My mom had decided we had been in the hospital long enough.

**9**

"C'mon kids, lets go." _finally. _"Oh crud!" "What? Did you forget something at the hospital?" "No mom I told Kaley that I'd go swimming with her today! Did someone call her to tell her what happened?" "No Honey, I didn't even think of it, you can call her on your phone now to let her know."

So I dialed her and she sounded upset and put out "You said you would be here!" "I was in an accident." "What kind of accident?" "A car accident "Ohmygosh are you okay?" "Yeah, I just have a little brain

damage and eternal bleeding they said that I only have two hours left and could make one last phone call, so I decided I'd call you to say goodbye."

"Ha ha, very funny I'm touched. So you're okay. What happened?" "I had one of those "foreseements" again and this time it was a fire hydrant exploding and I got out to warn a lady who had kids in the backseat, and after she pulled back, it exploded and knocked me on the ground. I was out cold overnight at the hospital."

"That's awful!" "I had a reporter come in so my story will be in the newspaper!" "Wow!" "Well I'm not going to be able to swim, with the brain injuries and all, so I'll see you tomorrow at church." "Okay, I hope you feel better."

"Thanks. Guess what?" "What?" "Ya know the guy that was the restaurant? Well, he was one of the ''kids'' in the car, and he came to visit me in the hospital and thank me for saving them!" "Wow!" "I couldn't believe it!" "I bet you're tired, so I'll let you go." "Well, see you!" "Bye!"

I hung up and we were home so I went inside. It was 6:00 and we decided to order pizza for dinner _YUM! _And eat outside.

**10**

The next day as I got ready for church, my Mom came in with the most _beautiful _sundress. "The church is awarding your act of bravery with a medal, so I got you this dress for the occasion. People will take pictures of you, so you want to look your best."

_Like I don't normally look my best. HAH! _"Thanks Mom! I love it!" "You're welcome, now let's get you into it and ready to go." "Alright."

I got into the lavender, flowery, silky, flowing dress, and I got into the car (I guess I wasn't going to get to drive my own truck there. Not that it would be a good thing it might look kind of absurd a girl in a sundress driving a truck, but then again it might look _Oh so_ country chic.) On the way, I read the news article. This is the headliner

Girl ''Prophet'' saves family on 161 

Misty Dewberry is 18 years old and has her own Chevrolet truck, and on Friday,

She had a "Prophetic Moment." in which she saw a fire hydrant exploding into her car. She frantically pulled forward, out of the reach of the blast. To her dismay, a mother with three children pulled up into the path of the hydrant. She got out of her vehicle and tried to warn the family. It took almost too long to warn them and when they did listen and backed up, the hydrant exploded and the blast knocked Dewberry onto the ground, the impact leaving her unconscious. Dewberry was unconscious overnight and was sent home thankfully with just a sore head. Dewberry joked: "It's a good thing my head is so hard!" Dewberry is receiving a medal for bravery from the Vineyard church she attends in Dublin.

When we got there, my group of friends were waiting for me all talking at once "Were you scared?" "Did you really go unconscious?" "For an entire night?" "For crying out loud guys! Didn't you read the paper?" "I did!" _Only one of you?_

"The newspapers are in the lobby, go get them and read them." They all raced in to grab a paper. I didn't mean to be so harsh, I just didn't want to go through all of the retelling and retelling again, so that's why I told my story to the reporter, so I wouldn't have to tell the story to all of them.

**11**

_Sigh_ I walked in to the church and saw my elderly friend Margaret, whom I usually only see at church. "Congratulations Misty! That was amazing what you did!" "Thanks Meg!" "Hey Misty, the congregation wants you to say a few words when you get your medal, they're liable to start yelling Speech! Speech! Speech!"

_Hall Lei Lou Yah _"Oh boy." "I just wanted to give you a heads up so you can at least try and think of something to say." "Thanks Meg." "Oh and by the way Misty, there's someone I want to introduce you to."

She pointed over across the pews, and there were the Limners! "Those were the people in the car Meg!" "I know that! She's my daughter and she called me about it, I just wanted to give you all a proper introduction." "Oh okay."

I was madly scribbling my ideas for a short speech of sorts. "Monica! Come over here! There's someone I want you to meet!" 'Monica' didn't look too happy about being summoned from across the church, and then she saw me and brightened a little "Monica, Misty, Misty, Monica."

"Hey thanks a lot for saving my children yesterday, and I'm sorry that I didn't believe you." "That's okay; I hardly believed it myself! Whoa! Is that like Jason's twin sister?!?!" "Actually she is!" _ha ha oops. _"Oops!" "Amy, Hailey! Get over here!"

They both looked surprised to see me here. _And they didn't like being summoned from across the church either. Family Genes? I think not. _"Hailey is 16 Amy is 18." "Hey you're they girl that was in the accident!" Jason's twin was a little more considerate. "Hey thanks a LOT for saving us and the car. I'm Amy." "I'm Misty."

"Where's the other kid that was in the car?" "Mom was babysitting him and we were bringing him home before shopping." "Was he okay?" "Yeah." Margaret decided that the introduction was over and went back to talking to her daughter Mrs. Limner about something. "See you later Meg!" "Okay Misty!"

The two girls looked at me in confusion "Are you friends with her? She doesn't let anyone, I mean ANYONE call her Meg" "No that's my pet name for her, and I'm not being sarcastic."

"Oh." "Where is your brother?" The sisters exchanged knowing glance. "What?!" "Oh nothing. He will be here in a little bit; he had to stop at the store for something." The service started then and the girls asked me to sit with them.

**12**

"Come sit with us Misty!" "Okay, my Mom is giving me the okay, so its ok." during the singing Jason came in and sat down behind us and when the singing started I found out that Amy had a wonderful singing voice! At the end of the service, I had to go up, receive my "medal of bravery", and say a few words.

As if that wasn't enough, everyone started chanting "Speech! Speech! Speech! Speech!" _AGGGH! _"Hi everyone and thanks for the medal. I'm not talented by way of words _(that brought boos from my 'friends')_ but I am pretty sure that you all read the paper and know what happened.

But, in case you did not, some lovely person (whom I feel like giving a hundred dollars) copied the article and put is in the bulletin. Pages rustled while everyone got out their bulletins. It would help me a lot if you guys could pray for me because who knows what could happen or what horrible accidents I could see, so I would really appreciate prayer.

Well that's all I can think of to say and I'm going to go sit down." The pastor decided to embarrass me even further. "Hold up there Misty." he nodded, and Jason came through the door with big bunches of flowers. There were Orchids, lilacs, Irises, and Lily of the valleys. I started to cry.

"Thanks so much!" "No. Thank you Misty!" There were roses, tulips, and hyacinths in the second bunch, and they were placed so that I could plant most them in a garden and the others in a vase. _I should save people more often; my garden would be a paradise!_

"Lets go to the fellowship hall and eat now cause I can hear Misty' stomach growling...or it that mine?" I poked him and then we all went to the hall to eat. Sitting next to me and at my table was Elizabeth and Melanie (Two friends from church.) Jason, Kay, and Amy.

**13**

We ate (_it was delicious!) _and then went out to sit in the church garden and talk. It was only Jason, Kay, Amy, and Me. "I wonder how you got to be a prophet person thing?" "Me too Amy, it doesn't make any sense at all whatsoever."

"You couldn't have eaten something that did it to you, that wouldn't be possible, and it's obviously not magic, so we'll have to go with God-given gift." _Lovely literal Kay. _"Okay then!" "Hey you better figure this out soon, you're going to Hawaii in a week, and it would be awful if you had something happen there."

_You can't really make it not happen, so I'm in for a foreseement. _"I'm not going to be able to make it stop." "Maybe you just need to get some kind of legal thing so they have to do what you say." Jason hadn't talked until just then, so he must be shy or something. "Yeah! Like a Police Officer! You could be a fireman or a police officer!"

"That's a good idea Kay, but I'm too young to be a police officer or fireman." "Maybe you could be an exception or a junior officer." "You make it sound so naive, junior officer... HA!" "Well it could happen." "Yeah, it's worth a try!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence you two, but what does Amy think?" "I think it's a good idea, just as long as your parents agree." Amy nudged me with her foot and flicked her eyes towards my parents hiding a little ways away IN A BUSH! (How lame is that!?) "Well now that we've been found out, let's come out of hiding dear." _And they tell me not to eavesdrop!_

"Good call there Amy!" Amy blushed and looked down. "Its time to go Misty." "Ugh ok, that's why I wanted to bring my truck!" "Well I didn't think you were in a condition for driving." _Grrrr. _"Well see you guys later!" "Bye!" "Yeah I'd better be going too, nice meeting you guys."

"Same to you Misty!" I got in the car and we went home, and by the looks out the window, I concluded that I think my little brother likes Hailey. "Wow." _Ammunition!!!!!!!!! _He was watching Hailey go. "Hey you liiiiiike her? OUCH!"

"Be quiet!" "Sheesh, you didn't have to whack me!" "Um, actually, I did. And besides, I think you have a thing for Jaays- Yipes!" "I am going to kill you when we get home!!!!" "Ooo I'm scared!" "You sure look it!"

**14**

Even though I had been out for a whole night, I was still tired, so I went to bed at 5:00 for a nap. At 7:00, I got up and ate, and then went back to bed. I heard voices, and since they eavesdrop on me so why not listen in?

"She didn't have any Ice cream tonight; she ALWAYS has Ice cream on Sunday night." _Colin is still awake!? And downstairs worrying about ME?!?!? BECAUSE I DIDN'T EAT ICE CREAM?!?! What else don't I know? "_She's had an exciting weekend, and I can't help but think that we should try to do what Kayley was saying about being an officer, because then we could avoid casualties, and injuries."

"But Mom, don't you have to be 20 or something?" _Thanks bro. _"Yes, but an exception could be made with a scholarship, or an outstanding act of bravery, which might come soon if her vision things persist." "Oh." "But I'm worried about her on our vacation, What if something happens?"

"We'll have to be prepared. I'll call the fire department and get some information in the morning." "Go to bed now Colin." "Ok, ok I'm going. Good night." "Good night Colin." _What to do, what to do. Should I scare him and let him know that I hear everything that they said making him be less "Brotherly" for fear I'll find him out? Or just let it go and be on the look out? I'll just let it go._

Colin stopped on the way to his room and came in to make sure I was asleep; I swear He acts like he is my older brother when he thinks I'm not looking and when I am, he acts younger! _What is up with that?_

The next morning, I checked my shopping list for Hawaii because I haven't gotten anything other than the swimsuit yet. So far what I have on my list to get today is:

Z

Cute sunglasses... 

Sturdy Flip-flops..(Also cute).. 

Something to carry shells ….. 

New outfit ...

Tanning lotion...

Beach towel...

Z

I grabbed my list, 40 bucks and I headed out the door. At the first stop (Wally world.) I got flip-flops, a towel, tanning lotion, and the cute sunglasses. I planned to get the outfit from Pluto's closet, and the bag from who knows where.

Right before I pulled into the driveway, I got the mail and looked to see if I had gotten anything. I got the stationary I ordered a few weeks ago, and a letter from Wall mart (why didn't they just call?) saying that Kay and I were accepted for the jobs there!

**15**

I called Kay right away "Kay, Kay! Guess what!?" "Um, this is Kay's father; she'll be down in a minute. KAY!" I heard a muffled "Just a minute!" and a "That's why I wish I had my own phone!" "Hello?"

"Hey it's me Kay!" (My oomph fell out after I talked to Kay's Dad.) "Oh Hi!" "Guess what? We got the jobs at Wally world!!!!!" "No fair! You didn't even let me guess!" "We got the jobs!!!" "Yah!" "Let's go get ice cream to celebrate!" "You have to pick me up though." "I'll be there in a minute."

When I got there, she was waiting and we grabbed each other's hands to twirl around in circles "We have jobs!" Then we went to Sundaes' best (a little Play On Words.) "Let's go all out and get large cones with bubble gum and blueberry." "Alright!" We ordered our ice creams and we probably had ridiculously happy looking smiles on our faces.

"Are you girls celebrating something?" "Yeah we got new jobs!" "Well then, congratulations girls! Chocolate syrup on the house!" (We are regulars and we go there to celebrate, so the free chocolate syrup that's free to all customers is a joke between us.)

We got our ice cream and went out to the lake to sit on the dock. We got serious even though we were celebrating. "Why can't you get a phone? You have plenty of money." "My parents want me to mostly save for college." "But you're only going for a year!" "My parents think that I should go longer, but this is the one thing that I won't let them control." "Wow." "Yeah, the only thing I can do is cry and wish it were different."

She looked like she _was _going to cry! "Oh I'm sorry Kay, I had no idea how bad it was!" "I'm just trying to do things on my own." she sniffled. "They don't want me to do anything fun and don't think I can do anything!" _Why do her parents do this? _

"The problem with parents is that they think they _ALWAYS _know what's best and they try to make sure that it happens. Sure, some or most of the time they are right, but sometimes they aren't and sometimes they just need to let us figure it out on our own." "I wish someone would tell them that." She was finally starting to smile. "Thanks for listening Misty."

**16**

We hugged and ran back up to my truck to go home. "See you later!" "Bye!" I drove back home and on my way my cell beeped "Hello?" "Hi Misty its Jason!" "How'd you get my number?" "I looked it up Muah ha ha I know your address too.

Actually I got it from my sister who got it from you." Why did I think _that he had figured it out? Or had mind reading powers? Ironic._ "Oh well, I guess that's better than looking it up." He laughed. "We're having an early beginning of summer party in two days, and I wanted to know if you and Kay could come."

I had walked into the living room when he asked so mom heard and gave me the "_you can go_ nod."

"Um, I can come, but I'm not sure if Kay can. I can three way call, so I will get her on the line. Just give

me a second to get upstairs."

"Ok" I ran upstairs and then I got her on the line. "Hello? Hi Kay its Misty." "And Jason!" "Oh hi guys!" "Jason wants to know if we wanted to come to his family's beginning of..." "I can say it! I'm right here!

It's a beginning of summer party, for Amy, Hailey, and me. You two are invited, and our friends from Oklahoma will be there, so you can meet them too!" "Well, how could I pass up a party?! And you said you _were_ going Misty?"

"Yes I am." "Good. Then I'll just have to ask my parents." "MOM! DAD! CAN I GO TO A SUMMER PARTY AT AMY'S HOUSE WITH MISTY!? PLEASE?! THANKS!" I winced. _I was expecting her to ask later, not yell! _

"They said I can." Jason did a fake- hurt pout. "Why Amy's party and not Jason's?" They wouldn't take as kindly to me going to a _boy's_ party. _Especially_ one of your kind." She teased. "One of my kind? Now what's that supposed to mean?"

He could no longer sound hurt or indignant, cause he was laughing so hard! "I gotta go, my minutes cost money, and you guys won't stop arguing!" we all hung up, and then I went into my room and worked on my packing.

**17**

The next day, Kay and I went to shop for a party outfit because its half pool party-half Hawaiian luau, so we wanted some awesome Hawaiian clothes. I found a shirt that shows just a touch of skin, and was printed with hibiscuses identical to the ones in my garden, and then I found a flowing Floridian skirt.

Then we went out for dinner at Mimi's Café

Where we shared an avocado omelet a coffeecake muffin, and a hot chocolate. "Mmm this is so good!" "Yeah I'm glad we got good outfits and since our outfits match my flowers at home, I'll pick some of the blooms and we can wear them in our hair!"

_A/N I don't own Mimi's café, Bob Evans does._

"That's a great idea Misty! I wish I looked Hawaiian with black hair and a tan like you; you will look perfect and in place there. I am brown haired and plain skinned." "I'll help you look "in place." if that's what you're worried about."

"Thanks!" "I've got some hair styling stuff and hibiscuses at home so we can use that." "I can't wait till tomorrow!" "Me neither!" "There's going to be girls in bikinis there." "How do you know that? Besides that that kind of swimsuit is popular that is."

"Amy said that there were and that she was sick of them all, but her mom made her invite them." "That's going to be odd. I'm not allowed to wear that kind of swimsuit and I don't think I could handle anything that comes along with wearing one, the image it would give me."

"Yeah, same here." "So well knock em dead without even wearing bikinis!" "WE ROCK!" People were starting to look our way, so we paid for our stuff and left. She was going to sleep over tomorrow night so her parents would not have to worry about curfew, and then, I could give her a makeover. _Not that she needs one._

**18**

The evening of the party, I got a call from Jason. "Misty, can you do me a HUGE favor?" "I don't like the sound of this, but keep talking." "I know we haven't known each other for that long, so I couldn't really be your boyfriend of anything,"

_Ok this is getting a little weird_. "But there's this girl coming to the party and she thinks she's still my girlfriend even though I only dated her for 4 dates, then we broke up after a found out that all the things she did and believed was the opposite of Christianity, so she is going to be wearing some awful clothes, and she will not leave me alone for two seconds."

"Ok, just tell me what the favor is! I'll do it as long as it does not involve murdering her so just spit it OUT!" "Sorry what I want you to do is just pretend you are my girlfriend, all you have to do is say that you're my girlfriend. My parents don't approve of kissing in public and since they are chaperoning, she won't make us kiss for proof."

"Ok that doesn't sound too embarrassing, but why not Kay?" "Cause the girl is Californian and she looks it too, so I think since you're sort of Hawaiian/Exotic looking she'll either believe me and leave me alone or leave me alone." "That's dizzying logic." "I know. So will you?"

"Sure." I said with not too much enthusiasm. _I am so relieved that his parents don't approve of kissing cause that would be soooo embarrassing...I would refuse to do it...I think..._ "So I'll see ya later!" "In an hour!" "Bye."

I hung up told Kay about it, (so she wouldn't freak out.) and then we got ready to go and left. When we got to the party, we were fashionably late, as in just after poor Jason's "friend" got here. We came in and he hugged me he was so happy to see me. "Hey Misty I missed you!"

The girl was looking at me like a jealous child. "_She's_ not from Oklahoma, so you couldn't have missed her THAT much." I did my best nonchalant jealous look. "Who's she?" I think he liked the performance. "Who? Oh her, that's Lacey She's one of Amy's friends from Oklahoma."

"Former girlfriend until he moved actually." She purred, evaluating my response. "Of course! How could I be so rude! I'm Misty." "Don't be shy Mist! Misty is my current girlfriend for a week practically, so she's still not quite used to announcing her position." _He is definitely not good under pressure _

"How...quaint." She said. "I'm going to go get some refreshments, Jason?" "I'll pass Lacey." She walked past and bumped into me "accidentally" and while she seemed to be steadying me, she really pushed me back in the water! _Wait! Wait just a corn-picking minute she is not anywhere near me and I'm not wet!_

**19**

OH MAN! I had a foreseement! This one is a lot sooner, because the instant that I shook myself out of it, Lacey spoke. "I'm going to go get some refreshments, Jason?" "I'll pass Lacey." _Oh man, Oh man! What do I do? _She walked over towards me and just as she went to push me, I moved over just out of her reach.

Her eyes widened when she realized I wasn't there, and she fell in, skimpy clothes and all. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jason's shoulders shaking with laughter and his guy friends started chanting: "CAT FIGHT, CAT FIGHT" and doing the clap where one person starts slow and then they all join in one after the other!

One of Lacey's friends that happened to be Amy's friend was the only one who moved to help her out of the water. "Well, I think Lacey wants us to start the pool part of our party so whaddya all say?" Amy yelled. "YEAH!" was the enthusiastic response.

"Then grab your towels and swimsuits and find your rooms. Boys are in Jason's room, Girls in mine. Everyone rushed off, save Amy and I. I was astonished at Jason and Amy's hospitality towards Lacey, or rather their 'lack' of it. I motioned Amy into their gazebo.

"Amy, what's the deal with Lacey and you guys?" "We are no longer friends, and mom thought we should invite her cause mom doesn't know what happened. _But __everyone __was overly rude. _I felt kind of sorry for her.

Amy decided it was time for a subject change "You have catlike reflexes you know? How did you see her coming?" "A Foreseement." "You're kidding me!" "No I saw her come at me and "Accidentally brush against me and make it look as if she was helping me when she was actually pushing me into the water, then I snapped out of it and moved out of her reach."

"Wow I wish I could see those coming, cause she is going to stay most of the night just to infuriate me and Jason. "I can stay too if you want, and Kay is sleeping over at my house, so she doesn't have to worry about curfew and she can stay too!"

"That would be the best, and she might even leave early, because she's never been that embarrassed in her life!" "Wow I'm the first!?" "Yep, the first." Then Jason came out with his swim trunks on and cannon balled into the pool "COW A BUNG A!"

We shrieked as the water sprayed at us, but we didn't get wet. _Phew! I'm wearin a new outfit people!!!_

(I didn't mind that much for real though, I'm not a cheerleader that freaks at everything) Jason saw us and came over to the screen. "Sorry, can I join the private meeting?" we agreed reluctantly.

"Ok, but we need to hurry because Amy and I haven't changed into our swimsuits yet." "Ok, so you guys were talking about Lacey?" "I was telling her L's history." "Oh sweet." "And she said she had a foreseement about Lacey pushing her into the water!"

"No kidding!? Performing was tip top by the way, you were VERY Convincing." "Thanks! I try to be." "C'mon Amy, lets go change." "Last one in is a rotten egg!" We giggled and raced for the house like

little kids. When we got up to Amy's room, I was amazed. "Your room is so Sweet!"

**20**

The walls were made to look like an old coffee shop/cafe/diner and there were two booths (the couch kind!) and a table between them. Most of the girls had gotten their swimsuits on and were heading for the pool and we just went as fast as we could change.

We raced downstairs and then Mrs. Limner stopped us. "Why aren't you being nice to Lacey?" She was talking to Amy at this point. "Mom, Lacey tried to push Misty into the pool fully clothed in a BRAND SPANKING NEW, _**NOT**_ WATERPROOF outfit and was being rude and uncharitable cause Misty is pretending to be Jason's girlfriend so Lacey will leave him alone."

Amy was panting now from saying it all in one breath. "Well it's not like you can embarrass her into going home! I'll talk to her." "Just don't tell her about Misty pretending, please?" "I'll do my best, but I won't lie" "Thanks Mom!" We went outside and "Cow A Bung A'd!" Into the pool.

My swimsuit was a two piece, Non-bikini, skirted swimsuit, Amy's was a one piece covered in beads and exotic looking flowers, and Kay's was a pink swim team suit since she's on the swim team. We played Marco Polo all night along with some other pool games, and after Mrs. L talked to Lacey, she was actually calm and apologized!

She left at the normal party-is-over time, and Kay and I left after helping to clean up a bit. When Kay and I got home, we decided to sleep out in the garden, under the stars. The next day we sat out in the garden and talked.

**21**

"I can't believe it's been a week since I had the foreseement. It seems like its been a month, or even a year." "I'm glad that you haven't gotten seriously hurt." "What you didn't hear!?!?!?"

"Hear what?" She already knew I was going to be kidding her! "That when I hit my head I got Extensive brain injuries, and now, I can't say any big words like Ella-Lela-faint E-e-e Ella Lea Oh never mind!" We were both laughing hysterically now and were panting like dogs "How then _GASP_ did you figure out _GASP_ how to say extensive?" "Ex ten WHAT? Sieve Civvies savvies I can't SAY IT!!!!!!

We cracked up, rolled around on the floor until Colin came past and then we jumped up onto the bed and sat up all ladylike, and pretended we were talking about the game of cricket going on tomorrow. Our effort was wasted though, because we had hair in our eyes.

He looked at us funny, cocked his head to one side, and walked on past, shaking his head at our antics. We burst out laughing after we thought he was far enough away and we started to cry we were laughing so hard!

**22**

I dropped her off and since that was the last event before vacation, time flew fast that week and soon, it was time to leave to go to our vacation in Hawaii. "Bye Amy, Bye Jason, Bye Kay! I love you all! See

you soon!" there was a chorus of synchronized practiced simultaneous "Bye Misty! Have a good flight we love you too!" Then we all laughed.

Everyone in the airport was starting to stare, so I waved and held up the little 'Sorry that I can't take you all with Me.' sign they had made for me and ran into the plane. The flight was quick (because I snoozed the whole way) and soon we were at Hawaii.

We were greeted by traditionally dressed Hawaiians and given Leis and then, we moved to our R&R suite to relax before going boarding. After a cat nap mom and us kids went shopping to get our supplies and food for the week, and then when we had gotten all of our stuff put away, we went down to the beach and Colin Jess and I got out our boards and waxed them.

We then did some practicing and caught a few waves. Boy, had I missed the waves and the salty spray of the beach! We went out for a messy, but candlelit seafood dinner at le crab place. The rest of the week went about the same until Saturday. We were on the water catching more waves, having a blast and then, I saw this huge tidal wave wash over the beach!

It didn't go farther then the sand went, and it wasn't 20 feet tall, but it was still a tidal wave. Enough to seriously hurt some surfers. I screamed and started to run through the water, but I realized that running wasn't going to get me far enough away. Then all was calm.

**23**

_A foreseement!_ I jumped off my surfboard and out of the water, and then grabbed my mom and dad for support "Mom, Dad! There's a tidal wave coming, I had a foreseement!" "Oh no we have to warn everyone!" "Mom there's a beach guard person over there, you tell him, Dad, you get the life guard to get everyone off the beach, and COLIN! JESS!"

"What?" "You guys need to get off of the beach." Mom said. "Why?" "There's a tidal wave coming!" "A bullhorn and a megaphone squealed out over the speakers. "Everyone please leave from the beach and return to your homes, a tidal wave is on the way. I repeat, return to your homes a tidal wave is coming."

There was sort of a mad dash, and all of the people got off the beach except the beach guard. And of course me mom and dad. "Is there anything we can do to help?" "Thanks for the warning. Yours came and now I just got a coast guard warning and somehow they missed this section of beach,"

He looked at me appreciatively. "I'm with the guard and we need a few people to help, do you three know how to use a jet ski?" "Yes we all do, what do you want us to do?"

"Do a ocean scan to make sure that there are no people in the water and here are 2 way radios to let us know after you've completed your sector," He handed me a cool looking radio. "Your sector Ma'am is between those two cliff edges. You two adults, take the forested area. Here are life jackets. Look carefully, go quickly, and be careful!"

"We jumped onto our jet skis and went to our sectors. I went back and forth across my area and there was no one. I looked again. Still no one. Then I looked farther out. I saw something move.

**24**

A head. A little girl. Another head. The girl's mother. The mother was struggling with the girl, trying to bring her back to the beach. I circled and stopped. "Ma'am I need to take the child and you back to the beach the tidal wave is nearing."

She said something and it sounded like gibberish, and then I understood. She spoke Spanish. She could not understand anything except that it was a warning and all people were to leave the beach. Thank goodness for Spanish class.

"Ma'am que necesito tomar el niño y usted apoya a la playa que la onda de la marea nearing". ("Ma'am I need to take the child and you back to the beach the tidal wave is nearing.")

Her eyes widened ¿"Puede tomar usted a mi niña? Ella no entiende, y yo no puedo nadar con ella en mis armamentos". ("Can you take my little girl? She does not understand, and I can not swim with her in my arms.") "SÌ" "Gracias!"

I brought the girl up and radioed in about the Spanish woman. A man in a motorboat came and we sat the girl and her mom inside, and then raced for the beach. After we were all accounted for and off the beach, we watched the news at our suite as the tidal wave hit.

Some amateur cameraperson had gotten me and the tidal wave on tape. I told my parents about the Spanish-speaking woman, and then we decided it was time to sleep. _We are so practical._

**25**

Two days later, I arrived home with friends waiting for me screaming when they saw me. We all hugged, and then Kay came up to me with big news "Misty You're going to the white house! To get an award from the president for your bravery!"

Every single person there who knew me glared at her. "I wasn't s'posed to tell her was I? Oops." "I am getting an award? From the president?" "Yep!" "WOW! I don't believe it!" Mom grinned, "Well you can go shopping for a new outfit this time, because you'll be on TV!" _WOO HOO!_ "I love you guys!"

The End

P.S. My garden is now a paradise!

(The president got me a van filled with flowers!)


End file.
